


When It Rains, It Pours

by Settiai



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Friendship, Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-22
Updated: 2003-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the saying goes, "when it rains, it pours." Of course, when it comes to Jim and Blair, the saying is taken very literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

A torrent of water plastered his hair to his head, streams of liquid trickling down his pale face. Lightning flashed in the darkening sky, lighting up the surrounding area for just a second. Blue eyes eagerly surveyed the road, the spark of hope that shone in them fading as no movement other than the pouring rain caught their attention.

Letting out a tired sigh, he walked back over to his car - staring a moment at the lopsided appearance it had because of its front wheels being firmly parked in a water-filled ditch. With a shake of his head, he reached over and grabbed the door's handle, silently berating himself for getting out of the dry car in the first place.

It didn't open.

His eyes flew to the keys that still sat in the ignition before quickly moving to the apparently locked door.

"Oh, shit."

*

Jim glanced at the clock, his brow furrowing slightly as he noticed the time. His eyes drifted toward the window, where the pouring rain hid even the nearest buildings.

"Dammit Sandburg, where the hell are you?"

He sat there for a moment before letting out a tired sigh and pulling himself to his feet. A slight feeling of foreboding went up his spine as he annoyedly grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"What have you gotten into now?"

*

Blair glanced up as the sound of a car caught his attention, and he smiled with relief as - through the heavy veil of falling water--two headlights cut through the growing darkness. Shivering slightly as he brushed his waterlogged hair out of his face, the young man stiffly stepped away from the car. As he recognized the truck that had now stopped near him, however, his relief was replaced by embarrassment.

"Um... hi, Jim."

Jim stepped out of the truck, his jacket pulled firmly over his head, and let his eyes move over the vehicle that was partly parked in the ditch. For a moment it appeared as if he was going to question what had happened, but - after taking a quick look at his friend - his mind changed. Shaking his head in mild annoyance, he gestured for the younger man to get inside of the truck.

"You locked yourself out of your car?"

Blair shrugged slightly as he pulled himself into the dry cab of the truck.

"In the middle of a storm?"

The younger man shrugged again, a sheepish expression once more making its way to his face. Jim sighed before climbing into his side of the cab and pulling out his cell phone. When it refused to turn on, however, a puzzled expression made its way onto his own face. He glanced around the truck, searching for the cable that was needed to recharge the battery - even though he knew it was back in the loft.

Blair raised his eyebrows, amusement quickly replacing his sheepishness.

"Your battery's dead? And you were saying that I was--"

He trailed off as Jim glared in his direction.

"Shut up, Sandburg."


End file.
